(a) Field
The Embodiment of the present inventive concept relates to a touch sensor device and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch sensor device and a display device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display, and the like includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines connected to a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels are formed at crossing points of the gate lines and the data lines. When a gate signal of a gate on voltage is sequentially applied to the plurality of gate lines, a data voltage is applied to the plurality of data lines in response to the gate signal of the gate on voltage, so that image data are written in the plurality of pixels.
A touch sensor device is an input device for recognizing a touch position of a user and inputting a command of the user. The touch sensor device is provided on a front surface of the display panel, and recognizes a position of a touch by a hand or an object and determines an input signal. A capacitance method that is one of the implementation methods of the touch sensor device is mainly used. The capacitance method is a method of detecting a change in capacitance formed between an electrode and a conductive object, such as a finger, according to the existence of a touch.
Recently, a display device on which a user is capable of drawing a picture or writing letters by using an input device, such as a pen, has been released. In order to draw a fine picture or a small letter by using the input device, the touch sensor device needs to precisely recognize a touch position. However, the current touch sensor device has a limit in recognizing a touch position precisely enough to accurately recognize a fine picture or a small letter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.